


Black Feathers & Cat Ears

by KotoTachibana



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family, Father-Daughter Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Tags Are Hard, Universe Alteration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-15 19:48:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21258683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KotoTachibana/pseuds/KotoTachibana
Summary: After leaving Adam on the train, Blake meets Qrow in Mistral.-----*Also on FanFiction.Net.





	Black Feathers & Cat Ears

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not that great of a writer, and **_constructive criticism is welcomed_**. I don't really know what to do with this story, so don't expect it to update soon.
> 
> Food info: taiyaki is a small Japanese cake shaped like a fish with a filling inside, for example, custard.

The central library was probably not the best hiding place for a bookworm like Blake if people knew where to come looking for her. But she knew that they wouldn’t be in Upper Mistral City where authorities would see them, anyway. She was curled up, shoeless in her favorite chair at the back of the building, away from prying eyes.

Today, she had her sketchbook out; her last drawing was of a crow. She had seen it standing outside the library three days ago. It appeared to be eying the remains of her taiyaki, but when she threw it onto the ground towards it, it hadn’t moved. Blake just shrugged and continued inside. It wasn’t her first time seeing it either. She swore she had seen it inside the library at some point before that? Possibly building a nest on top of a bookcase. The librarian either didn’t see it or didn’t care.

Either way, it was strange to see a crow in this area of the city. The only other birds she had seen around here were pigeons. Mentally shrugging the thoughts away, she turned back to the page to color-in the eyes with a red pencil.

_ Caw! _

Blake jumped in surprise. Looking up, she found the crow staring at her from the back of the other plush chair. But she quickly looked down to her page to see if the picture was ruined; it wasn’t. When she looked back up, it was still there, staring right at her.

“Hello?” She gave it a little wave.

It blinked before it hopped off the chair and walked away.

_ Tap tap tap. _

She heard the flap of wings soon after it disappeared around the shelf.

“Okay. What a weird bird,” With a shrug, Blake quickly went back to her drawing.

**Author's Note:**

> I've edited this many times since it was posted.


End file.
